


What Ever It Takes

by EldrichRose



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Blood and Gore, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Multi, Prostitution, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldrichRose/pseuds/EldrichRose
Summary: We'd always be okay as long as we had each other, me and my Mama. Through everything that has happened and all she's done for me this was the least I could do to pay her back. When thing got rough and tight I made the choice to fix it all. I just hope she'd forgive me...and I could forgive myself too.I had to sign a deal with the devil. If only I read the fine print better.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends), Sett / Soraka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	What Ever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first League of Legends story based in my my own universe and I hope you like it! it's not really beta's so I apologize for any mistakes!

"You came home late again" it was soft, heard over the muffled radio that is beyond on its last legs. 

Hazy eyes, hair sticking up to one side, dried drool at the corner of his mouth and dark bags under his eyes from sleepless nights. He reached for the mug his mom set out for him, the dark nectar of the gods if you asked him, and blew on it. The mug was some sports team his mother claimed his father loved, but he never cared for much. A fond smile recalling the boxing matches his dad would take him too, the MMA fights if he got good grades. Ma never liked the violence too much but it’s what him happy. Taking a long drag pulling himself out that depressing train of thoughts he watched her mil about the kitchen preparing her lunch and him breakfast.

"I worry about you staying up so late." She paused turning the eggs over in the sizzling pan adding in green peppers and chopped up ham. Her cooking makes his empty his stomach growl, maybe skippin' dinner for his late night activities wasn’t such a good idea.

Slapping on a wide grin on his, he hugged her from behind, "I know Mama, just late night study group " the lie rolled off his tongue, thick and bitter, "you know how finals can be!" 

He rubbed his belly turning to grab a fork from the open dishwasher. It was more of a drying rack at this point, damn thing was busted and there was no way the landlord was going to fix it. With his back turned towards he couldn't see her shoulders tense or the worried glance she shot him with a soft sigh escaping her lips. She never pushes for more than he was willing to give, she knew in time he would come to her. He always has, and she knew she could trust her baby boy, it was all she had left in this world. She turns off the heat and slides the omelette on top of the rice that was already plated.

"I have to go in earlier today, pulling a double tonight.” She gives him a smile setting his breakfast in front of him, and he looks at her worried. 

“Don’t work at your other job tonight too? That one call center in downtown?” shoveling food into his mouth he watched her carefully. 

“That young girl called in sick again, the one I told you about before, and they an important client and no else can cover her shift. Kids these days calling in for every which thing,” she places a neatly packed lunch on the other end of the table, “and it’s nearing the end of the month, one double shift and late night won’t hurt." she kisses his cheek as she passes back by him. 

Darting into the room next the tiny dining area he watches her get ready for work. Even in the dim morning light he could see how exhausted she was. Working as a maid for a company, support for some call center overseas, and on weekends she drove into the city to work at what is practically a sweatshop for some fancy designer clothes. She emerged showing off her outfit, light purple blouse and black slacks, and to top it off her silver hair was tied into a loose braid. Even with the tired look in her eyes and the years of stress she was still the most beautiful woman he ever saw. He had to make a better life for them, for his Ma, no matter what she deserved better. Tugging on a light blue jacket and grabbing her purse, she hefts up her cleaning caddy and vacuum. He chews slowly, delicious food turning to ash on his tongue at his train of thought. She kissed his cheek again, “I love you,” and left through the rickety, patchwork of a door

No longer hungry he grabbed his plate placing a paper towel over and stuck it in the fridge. The sounds of muffled voice caught his attention, and he moved to peek through the broken blinds. A stout, portly man with red hair and thick beard was standing near his mother's run down Nissan. He looked like forgot how to use a shower, dirty stained clothes one would almost this he’s homeless and from the amount of cigarettes at his feet he's been there a while. Taking a swig of beer in his other hand their landlord gestures wildly to his mother, making him antsy and ready to defend her. Thankfully the thin walls and door makes the conversation easier to pick up and it made his stomach turn with anger and worry.

"You said I had until the end of the month," her voice was calm with a hint of anger underneath, always wanting to talk it out. 

Hiccuping, he let out a deep belly laugh, "Sweetheart, I said you might have until the end of the month. Your husband was real nice guy, so I gave you more time. And well you don't like my offer," he licked his lips eyes roaming her body letting him know what type of offer it was.

She shuddered taking a small step back, the smell of alcohol and smoke and weed was almost enough to make her gag. Taking a deep breath thinking of her son and how he might overhear them, she straightened herself. She did the best to remain calm, a small smile forced onto her face.

"Times up, I'm tired of waiting, you have it or you don’t" downing his beer and chucking it into their yard, " I'll give you until this weekend okay sweet cheeks?" he pulled out another cigarette from the back in his front pocket, “oh yeah, don’t forget interest. 5000 by Sunday”

"That's not what we discussed! With only two days away no less!" She sputtered, mind racing of all the possible ways she can make 5000 in two days. 

Loans, she could sell her car maybe, get a paycheck advancement. He only gave a shrug clearly done with this conversation before heading to a black car parked nearby and taking off in a cloud of dust. Her grip tightened, and took a deep breath trying to keep it all together and got into her own car. She sat there for a moment, forehead pressed into the steering wheel. She placed the key in the ignition and checked the time, they could get through this. Even from here he could see her struggling not to cry. No longer having an appetite he crashed onto the couch, the sound of her old car starting up barely before she takes off. He stared up at the stained and molding ceiling. The second hand couch full of holes, cushion long lost their fullness and the scent of apples from the old lady who gave it to them clung to the fabric. Bills and notices piled on the stained coffee table. Over due and late with bright red text stuck out. His college books spilled over from the tiny floor desk cluttering the corner. His used laptop blinking with notifications and his essay left open.

Cursing to the high heavens he rolled over, exhaustion settling in from the long night. Muscles aching from moving freight and who knows what else. He fingered the card in his back jean pocket move rolling over the events of last night.

The smell of salt and fish hung in the air, seagulls squawking over head. Huge freight boats were docked along the marina and containers were piled high. A few warehouses were up near the front of the freight yard were the dock offices were located. Sun was just beginning to set and the city skyline was twinkling in the distance, it almost seemed peaceful. If you ignore the shouting, chains rattling and loud slamming of metal. Heavy muscled guys like himself were unloading cargo shipment from some foreign guys of their rich merchant boat. Probably illegal goods, probably illegally here too, but he was paid to move it not ask what it was. That was the one rule he was give when he accepted the job. One of the kids in his class, goes by Pyke, told him about this under the table kind of job. Don't ask questions, don't look too hard, just move it from A to B. Get paid and get out, and they need this extra cash. Even if it meant his Mama couldn’t know, anything extra at this point could mean they could eat another night, how could he say no? Especially since that meant his Mama could be taken care of, and he could give back, just a little bit. It's for a few nights till he could get a real job, he could do this.

The sun has long since set by now and the cold set in chilling him beneath his thin college hoodie. Tugging his hoodie tighter and slogged along with the heavy box when a shout caught his attention. It sounded like a female, young too but… don't ask questions he reminded himself. Don't get involved, it as for the best. Lifting another crate he carried it slowly, curiosity getting the better of him as another muffled shout could be heard, he peeked around the containers. It was a chick, orange hair clearly dyed, deep colored skin and thin frame. She was dressed in a white tank top and black booty shorts. Hardly anything you'd call appropriate from this time of night or place for that matter. One of the muscle heads, covered in tattoos, had a bruising grip on her arm as he shoved her against a container. She let out a yelp wincing as the metal dug in to get exposed flesh. She clearly didn't speak English from the mess of words she spewed at him and appeared barely over 12. 

She was just a kid what was he supposed to do.

Dropping the freight and rushing over he barked out, "Let her go!"

Not even surprised the dude reached to unbuckle his pants. The girl's eyes widen darting between the two of them. 

"You can have your turn after I'm done" Disgusting pig was all he could think.

Scowling, he grabbed his hand, "Let her go, I won't ask again." 

Flinging her to the ground the guy went for a sucker punch and that's when his instincts kicked in. His Dad made sure he could fight almost as good as him, even if he was a bit rusty after a few years. He twisted the hand and arm pulling the muscle head off balance as he ducked under the punch and instead jerked him into his fist. The crunch of bone and wet warmth splashed on his fist. Holding his broken nose, he scrambled off cursing and cussing. Breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping in his veins, drawing in a few deep breaths he recalled how much he missed the rush. Taking a deep shuddering breath he looked to the girl. Her big green eyes peered up at him afraid. He reached to help her up, but she flinched and scrambled backwards.

"Hey no, I just wanna help"

Shaking her head, "Neeko no want, Neeko wants Nidalee." She had an accent he couldn't place but it was clear by the broken English she wasn't able to understand him or defend herself. Her big green eyes filled with tears as she curled in on her self. Now that he was closer he could see the bruising, cuts and rope burns on her wrists. Her hair was matted and lips cracked and bleeding. Bile rose in the back of his throat.

" Oh my goodness, there you are" clicking of heels from his left followed by a much older woman's voice had him glancing up, freezing him in his spot.

And boy did he look, red and gold pinstripe suit two sizes too small and skirt hugging her well toned thighs covered by a sheer pantyhose. The buttons were struggling to hold themselves closed over her ample, very, very ample, chest. Hair was an unnatural copper red, curled and perfectly styled. Even from the distance he could smell her heavy and thick perfume. It curled around your nose bordering on too much and yearning for more. Everything about this woman was perfectly styled and unusual of place for such a dirty and dingy docks.

Without even looking at him her gold dipped nails picked up the girl, Neeko if that’s what she was calling herself, none too gently. "Goodness girl didn't I tell you about running off. Get in all kinds of trouble." She pulled her close and gave him the fakest smile with an edge he ever saw, "You know how girls can be so dramatic. Thank you for helping her"

She licked her lips, red like everything else, looking him up and down, " Could use so muscle like you." Pulling out a simple surprisingly not red business card and slipped it into his back pocket, "call me for some work" 

Before he could process any of it they were gone, and he almost wondered if the stress of it all was getting to him. He finished the rest of the night in a blur and headed home. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

He jolted awake, blaring sound of his ringtone cutting into his nap. Falling off the couch in a hurry to grab the phone from the end table.

"He-hello?" his voice was deep and heavy from his nap.

" You coming man? I ain't got all day to wait for you."

Shit, fuck he really forgot about his afternoon classes. No time to clean up he shoved everything into his bag, grabbing a protein bar and paused. Seeming a business card in the middle of the floor. Must have fallen out during his sleep. The card itself was a satin white with swirling purple and black star. Curling font in the center that reading Nexus. No other name, no number not even an email. Just an address and when shined in the right light on the back you could see the raised design of a kiss. Shoving it into his bag so his mom wouldn’t see it, and he headed out to an old truck. Jumping in the passenger seat and waved to his friend. 

Dark skin, scars covering his face, shaved head. The type you'd call the police first and ask later, but he wasn’t all bad once you got to know him. Pyke wasn't a bad guy per se, not misunderstood either. Just driven and rough, got into a major car accident, and ended up at the bottom of the lake, really messed up his face. Not even behind the wheel but got in with the wrong crowd who jumped shipped pinning the accident on him. Drugs and guns and all on him. Got put away for a while juvie and then some and that kind of shit can do things to a man's head. He had a list for everything, helped keep him sane he claimed, and he wouldn't put it past Pyke to have murder on that list. Pyke started his old pick up, taking a drag from the lit cigarette thankfully blowing the smoke out the window. His Mama would kill if she thought he was smoking, but hey, free ride and jobs, who is he to complain. 

" What did I tell you about not askin questions?"

Rolling his eyes, " Oh come on man she was a kid you just want me to stand by?" His hands tighten around his bag recalling her scared eyes, tear filled eyes seared into his mind.

Grunting he flicked the butt out the window, "That's fuckin' exactly what I want you to do. This ain't some wholesome walk in the park cleaning up trash. The deal is you don't ask and I give you cash." 

He reached over to the glove box clearly not paying attention to the road at this point. Yanking the handle it drops open, papers and what is clearly a gun spills out. Little bags filled with things he rather not think about too. His heart speeds up as he quickly looks out the window, plausible deniability. Kids walking to the same shitty college like them, some panhandlers begging for change, church nuts crying about the end of days. Girls talking with phones out and expensive drinks that worth more than his beat up old boots. He was pretty sure that one chick was a prostitute, cause it was too cold this late to wearing rags. Pyke shuffles around and tosses a chunk of cash into his lap, it was smaller than normal. Grabbing it as Pyke jerked the wheel narrowly missed hitting the shiny new car off some punk. They honked loudly and flipped them off as he peeled ahead. Flicking through the stack he counted, mostly ones, fives, one ten, some twenties. 

"Hey bud you missing some?" He had a bite to his tone, no one messed with his cash. 

"Fuck no I ain't, that stunt you pulled cost me a pretty penny to keep that fucker from squealing to boss." He laughed, "Broken nose , couldn't even hold back"

He cursed internally, hoping the extra gigs here picked up could help them cover this month's bills. He would think of something, he a few more places he could apply to, but 5000 in two days? Robbing a bank would be easier. Shaking his head he thanked pyke for the ride and headed to his first class.

God classes couldn't pass faster, number and words jumbling in his head. Lack of sleep and food is making his body ache for a break. It finally reached 6 pm and broke free as fast as he could. Checking his phone for any messages or missed sighing when nothing appeared, closing his flip phone and shoving it into his pocket. His mom wouldn’t be back til late, their internet was cut, and they were running low on entertainment funds. Hanging back in the courtyard he looked around feeling it out of place. From the way he dressed to the fact he was one of the few ones without a group. His mother working her 3 jobs to put a roof over his head, food in his belly and made sure he could make something of himself. Working hard in school he managed to scrape by and swing a scholarship to this rich kids college. His Mama was so proud, he could recall her bright smile when he showed her the letter. Even took them out to this Korean place his mom loved, said it reminded get of home. His own smile fell though, he could also remember that's when she picked up her third job. When he stayed up late hearing his Mama cry over bills piling up, but she never stopped loving him. She was always there for him and that was enough, they had each other.

Obnoxious laughter broke his train of thought, looking over he spotted a group a kids hanging near a familiar car. The same one they nearly hit, all shiny and new. A tall bleached bond boy was the cause if the sound, he had golden shades perched on his stupid spiked hair. Looked like a cockatoo if he was honest. Feather looking coat and an arm around two girls, more gold shining off his wrists. He looked like a mugging waiting to happen. The girl to the left was nearly as tall, hair pulled up into a high ponytail, dressed more modest, but you can see the designer logos from here. Had this nerdy vibe from her glasses perched on small nose to knee-length red skirt, not to mention the books in her arms. The right screamed daddy issues, bright blue hair into twin braids, tattoos up one arm and shorts so small it was practically straining to cover anything. She had this resting bitch face too, nose buried in her phone furious typing away. 

He watched them a bit longer with nothing else going on. He spotted a blond jogging up to them, white pressed blouse and blue flower skirt. Freshmen clearly, some politicians sheltered brat from the way she looked, and he’s sworn he’s seen her somewhere. Daddy issues shrugged off the arm of Bird Boy and latched herself Blondie. She was talking a mile a minute, her arm draped across her shoulder posing for a picture kissing her cheek. The other looked uncomfortable but quickly laughed it off giving a peacesign. Ah so she was just trying to fit in, he guessed, she looked younger than them and clearly out of place. He snorted and shoved his hands into his back pocket, fingering the card still there. She said she had work for him but not what kind, and he’s not sure if he liked to know, but what choice did he have now. He used the school's PCs to check out the address earlier in the day during one of his labs. It was smack dab in downtown which wasn't exactly the poorest neighborhood but sure as shit wasn't the kindest. That place was riddled with gang actively and rich kids looking to waste their parent's money on booze, drugs and sex. The place his Mama would kill him if she ever found out that he went to. That is why he sent her quick text, bile rising in the back of his throat, saying he'd be a little late. Got a term paper to turn in, which want wholly untrue, but she didn't have to know where else he went or why he was out so late. Again. 

He hopped into the next bus heading towards downtown area thankfully he had his reduced bus card. Taking the seat furthest in the back he contemplated why he was doing this. Fuck if he knew why, maybe he hopped the girl was okay. See for himself, yeah, that's what he convinced himself of. Go in to see the completely above table job and the girl was completely fine and healthy. Resting his head on his palm he watched as buildings blurred from neat cookie cutter houses to towering and flashy establishments. He could see the crowds change from neat business attire to flashy and gaudy nighttime outfits. As he got off at the next stop he felt so out of place, he sure as shit wasn't in Kansas anymore Toto. Worn and stained hoodie, dusty and muddy combat boots, jeans with distressed holes in the knees and frayed edges. Hair probably a rats nest and clearly looked like he’d be on the streets panhandling. The more he looked around the more he felt the eyes in him, could hear their whispers, as walked towards his destination. An eternity and a few awkward questions later he found himself in the middle of downtown standing before a dark building. The classy kind, everything shiny and new with a swirling purple neon sign, thick stylized font font reading Nexus on it. There were no windows, no signs to indicate the type of service inside, just two looming doors with a similar swirling purple pattern. Everything was a matte black, even the velvet ropes were black, at least they kept to a theme he mused. It had been early evening and there was already a line that reached down the end of the block. Scantily clad woman and frat boys all loud and rowdy talking to their friends. Two impressively dressed and intimidating men guarded the sleek doors. If he saw them in any other situation he'd think they'd be wealthy business men and nothing more. 

Pressed suites that appeared black but in the neon haze it was a deep purple. The left one was about his height, slightly smaller if he had to guess, but no less bulky judging by the form fitting fabric. Thick muscles and slicked back hair, sharp blue eyes that scanned the area, and maybe late thirties. Decked with thick golden chains on each wrist and a matching one around his neck, a tattoo peeked from beneath his collar of his suit. Deep purple that faded it to black, same swirl pattern that kept popping up all of the sudden. His gaze drifted to the other one, who made him hesitate for a moment. The dude was impressive height, looked almost seven foot, but he was sleeker than brute force like his partner, and carrying too from the bulge on his hip. He was a deep brown, Middle Eastern looking, with black hair pulled into a tight braid ending above his shoulders a small goatee neatly trimmed. His hands were covered in tattoos, even creeping up his neck and nearing his face. Hieroglyphs that bleed into some other script he couldn’t read, all fluid it appeared to one large piece of art he almost missed the matching dark star. 

Holding the card in his hand he kept looking from it and back up to the building clearly out of depth. What the fuck was he supposed to do here. They never believe him much less talk to him this was way over his head. He could wait in line and never get in, because he sure as shit didn't fit in with the crowd. Moving to watch from the opposite side of the line hoping to think of something he saw limos and fancy cars line up. Well known figures stepping out clearly here to either do business or relax he wasn’t sure yet. He recognizes a few of the faces, massive male model and late night talk show host, Draven. Nice pressed suit that was horrible shade of red, hair spiked and skimpy bimbos on each arm. He flashed the taller guy a brilliant smile as the two guards let him in pulling open the heavy doors for him. You couldn’t hear music, couldn’t see anything, it was like stepping into a void. The next to arrive was someone he heard his mom make comments on while watching the news. International weapons manufacture and private security CEO Zed. Deep blue suit with a group of equally dressed men he looked intimidating and a lot younger than he would have guessed. He nearly missed the kid that might have been his age or younger that was glued to the man’s side. A purple and gold sports car pulled up next and out came popstar and reality drama queen Qiyana with equally massive star and model Ahri. Dressed in designer cocktail dresses and dripping with gems they sparkled in the neon lights. They were laughing, one point to their phones, and stopped to take a selfie before heading in. There were more, but he wasn't quite sure and he was approached by the shorter guards. Scowl on his face, and he still had no plan of action.

"No free shows and no handouts," he barked out standing before him now.

He felt the urge to fight back, he wasn't some homeless kid looking to get his rocks off at a chance for a peek. It must have been the late nights and stress and short circuited his brain from thinking smart. He fumbled in his pockets, pulling out pennies and his bus card before finally finding the card. He was holding up the card that red woman slipped him like it was the golden ticket to the chocolate factory, and he wasn’t about to get his ass kicked. Rolling his eyes and scoffing the man snatched it from him grumbling something about trash. Going to tear it up until the matte surface hit the neon lights and fluorescent writing appeared. From this angle he couldn't read but it stopped the guy, so that was a good sign right?. Annoyed sigh he shoved it back into his hands grabbing him by the collar. 

Tugging him to his height "Cause trouble street rat and I'll see you at the bottom of the lake," dropping him he turned and mumbled something into the headset he never noticed, and took off barking another order for him to follow. Reeling from the quick change her grabbed the card fowling on his heels not letting this chance go.

The alley was magic, it had to be, you could never notice this from the outside. Narrow and fairly clean surprisingly, they stopped by a side door. Placing his hand on a spot on the smooth black surface like some fucking SciFi flick a door actually appeared. He was shoved in before he could get a word in. He found himself in an empty hallway, floor black marble with gold and bright purple swirls. Matching slate gray walls and dim overhead lights made it barely navigable. The thick scent of perfume, alcohol and blood covered his skin, making him shudder. Or maybe it was the freezing hallway he couldn't tell. There was a deep thumping bass that he could feel in his bones, even as muffled as it was. So it was a nightclub, he still wasn’t quite sure what kinda pace it was.

"The fuck you loitering around for street rat," deep gravely voice that nearly gave him a heart attack he was so lost in though. Turning on his heel there was an equally impressive looking figure looming at the end of the hall. He almost mistook him for the man at the front but this guy was a tad bit shorter, and he had different tattoos, and his hair was trimmed into a buzz cut instead. He made his was closer, steeling himself and his nerves, he could do this. For his Mama.

"Let's go" he led them down the hall and to the right, through another door and then a right...or left it got confusing after a bit. The ended at a door with a gold plaque and neat script but the guy was blocking him, so he couldn’t make out the name. A swift knock on the door, " I have him," he gave him a side eye and stepped back. Instead of reply here could hear a moan, high-pitched and not of pain, followed by a thud. There was some shuffling before the door swung open and lo and behold it was Miss Red. Pants painted on, unbuttoned riding low enough you could tell there was nothing under. She might as well have been wearing no top for all that thin fabric covered. Hair mussed and lipstick smudged she blew a kiss at him as she slowly made her way past him. 

Perking an eyebrow at her, deciding to ignore the woman and headed into the office and the door slammed shut behind him. It was brighter than the hall with fluorescent lights, the smell of smoke and some sort of incense burning. Large wooden desk with two monitors, stacks of paperwork covering the surface. A row of pictures covered the left wall, all uniform in size, each shot taken at the same place and angle. A lavish love seat was snugly placed between two wall bookshelves, binders and books of all kinds lined the deep cherry red wood. Matching leather chairs placed in front of the desk looked worth more than his whole place. No less impressive was the large leather chair and the man sitting in it. It was hard to gauge his height while he was sitting, but boy was terrifying to look at, dressed in a deep green suit. Sharp angular features, hooked nose, and white hairstyle back and out his face. His sharp green eyes looked up at him, and he swore he saw into his soul. He was frozen to the spot, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, words stuck in throat. The man looked back down to his screen and finished what he was in the middle of. Not sure what to do he shifted awkwardly, until he spoke up. His voice was deep, smooth and chilling, and he thought there was maybe an accent he couldn’t place too well.

“Sit” 

Nodding he took careful steps forward and slid into the seat, trying his best to appear nonplussed by him. He didn’t see anything person in the office, and nothing that might have been a personal touch, but he did spot a gold nameplate. ‘Mr. Thresh’. So at least he had that.

The minutes ticked by, and he had to grip his jeans tightly to not fidget. Each sec passed by with a clack of the keyboard. He almost wondered if the guy forgot he was here. With hey stroke of keys it chipped away at his patience. Taking deep breaths as quietly as he could, focusing like his father taught him.

Finally. Finally, the typing stopped. Looking over to Mr. Thresh he was startled to find those green eyes staring at him. He placed his pale hands, folded onto the desk, just watching him. 

“It has come to my attention that you require work.”


End file.
